Yandere Days
by Mitsuki Arisato Sawada
Summary: Series of One-shots. MekakushiBoys. Collab with Rickycool.
1. Kano Shuuya

**Rickycool: Ohayou, dear readers~! Ricky here, collaborating with this monstrosity called _Mitsuki Arisato Sawada_. She's digs Yandere people, and, well, being the crazy person she was, started coming up with Yandere scenarios for the male members of Mekakushi-Dan. XD Honestly, they were good, so I went and made one-shots~! So, that's why _Yandere Days_ were made. (If you're gonna ask about the title, blame the monster; she came up with it! XP)  
**

**.**

_**MitsukiAS: Hello people! I'm not sure if it's morning there or not so I'm just gonna say hello unlike the other one here who just greeted you good morning. ANYWAAAAY, I absolutely LOVE yandere people (but I don't want to meet a yandere in real life XDDD) and thought of these awesome scenarios which I shared with the barbarian (Ricky) and she LOVED it. She said it was fun to read (I was shocked about the word 'Fun') and decided to make one shots for it! I think she explained it to you but oh well! I want to make this awesome! Yeah, sorry for the title I suck at making them XDD Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!**_

**.**

**Rickycool: If you want, you can ignore the monster's rant above, and just go on reading~! X3 And so, we present to you, Yandere!Kano. R&R~!  
**

**.**

* * *

***~v~***

***~Lies of A Monster~***

***~v~***

* * *

_"I love you. It's the truth."_

* * *

.

I was just a normal, sixteen year old girl. Everything was fine, everything was ordinary, and I was happy.

But then, I met _them_.

Everything was fine_r_, everything was _extra_ordinary, and I was happ_ier_.

I made new friends. I accidentally met them one time, and they suddenly demanded me to come join their 'secret gang' since they couldn't let me go after I just discovered their 'secret'. I was scared at first, but they were all nice people, so I eventually took a liking to them. They even had super cool powers, so why not? I even made a best friend. His name was Kano Shuuya.

Ah, that guy. He was such a liar. He was pretty good at lying, and he looked so laid back. He always liked to goof off, keeping everyone in the gang amused and safe. He may have seemed unreliable, but he was a friend worth counting on. I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

One of the most unforgettable moments with that guy was this one time he decided to tease me, and that I almost believed him. _Almost_.

"I love you."

The expression on my face must have been priceless, because not a moment later, Kano Shuuya burst into laughter. He was tearing up as he clutched his stomach, while I just stared at the spoon I dropped on the floor. And I was eating ice cream when he decided to execute his plan, too. I glared at the laughing idiot, who was looking up at me with those cat-like eyes.

"Wh-What are you saying all of a sudden?" I asked, bewildered. I could feel my face burning.

He laughed again. "But you're so cute when you're all flustered~!"

I 'hmph'ed at him. He merely showed that sly smirk of his, and sat beside me on the couch.

"Oh, don't be like that. You know it was just a joke. C'mon. Smile for me, will you?" he grinned. I glared, but I couldn't help it but grin right back at him. I punched him lightly on the shoulder. There was still a hint of blush on my cheeks.

"Okay, okay. Don't go all lovey-dovey on me now." I laughed. He just stared at me. "Ah. Because of you, I dropped my spoon. I'll have to go to the kitchen to get another one. Be back in a jiffy, okay?"

Without even waiting for a response, I stood up with the cup of ice cream at hand. I made my way to the kitchen. It was weird though, 'cause before I left the room, he had such an indifferent look on his face. I even thought he had red eyes back then.

The rest of the day went normal like always. I'd spend the noon and early afternoon with Mekakushi-dan, spend the rest of the afternoon with my school friends, and spend the night with my family. That day, I merely shrugged Kano's fake confession with ease. I thought I could keep up the routine tomorrow, too. But it seemed that Kano had other plans.

"Do you like someone?"

Same place, same time, same situation (I was eating ice cream, too. Darn it.), though a slightly different statement from the cat eyed. Thankfully, I didn't drop my spoon this time. I blushed furiously at the question, making me stammer for a moment. Kano didn't show any means of laughing or teasing at that time, so I thought he was definitely serious.

"Ah... Y-You... What's with that question? Are you becoming one of those nagging best friends I always see in animes?" I burst out suddenly, pointing an accusing spoon at him. He just stared at me as if _I_ was the stupid one. Suddenly, he placed his hand over his mouth, and then showed that 'I-can't-believe-you-fell-for-it' face. My face was beet red both from blushing and from restraining the urge to punch the liar.

"As expected~! So cute when flustered~!" he laughed. I just turned and looked away from him, continuing to eat my ice cream in rage. I noticed his attempts of making me notice him, but I tried my best to ignore him and just eat the ice cream grumpily.

And then, like yesterday, he sat beside me. I was about to turn to look at him, but I remembered I was angry at him, so I kept looking away. I could hear him sigh. "But seriously though, do you like someone?"

This time, I turned to him, and he was wearing that sly smirk on his face. His yellow eyes looked serious though. "That..." I gulped, but then looked away again. My face was burning once again. "That's none of your business!"

He sighed again. But even though I couldn't see it, I could feel a grin creeping up to his face. I merely continued looking away from him. Unexpectedly, he jabbed his finger on my side, making me yelp and drop the spoon _and_ ice cream on the floor. I would have screamed at the sight of wasted food, if it weren't for the blonde continuing to tickle my sides.

"Wha... S-S-Stop! _Hahaha!_ Kano Shuuya―Haha...!" I tried to stop laughing, but Kano was relentless. I tried to shove him away, but my arms were limping from his tickles. "I-Idiot! Stop it!―_Hahaha!_" I thought it was hopeless since I was running out of energy fast, but then I saw an opportunity, and I quickly went for the attack.

I jabbed at his sides, making him yelp and stop tickling me. I didn't continue tickling him though, since I knew it would just become a tickle fight and I'd probably lose because of my endless ticklish spots. I sighed, catching up to my breath as I sat normally on the couch. Kano was beside me, also panting, but he was grimacing at the pain at his sides. Serves him right.

"Why... Why'd you suddenly do that?" I asked him as soon as my breath was normal again. I pointed at the mess on the floor. "Look at the mess you made! You even made me drop my precious ice cream, you idiot!"

The blonde just grinned in response to my scoldings. "But I wanted to see your laughing face again~! It's been a long time since you laughed so hard like that."

It was true. I haven't laughed like that for a long time. Still. It didn't give him the right to suddenly tickle someone without notice and make that someone drop food on the floor. I then just sighed, shrugging it off. "You really are beyond salvation."

I thought I saw him flinch at my words, but then I didn't really pay attention since I was too focused on the ice cream on the floor. I was about to stand up and go in the kitchen to look for a rug or something, when I noticed Kano's unusual smile. I shot a confused look.

"Are you okay, Kano?" I asked. I was worried he might have gotten sick. He liked to fake that he wasn't sick lots of times, too.

He laughed. "Of course, I'm fine."

I wanted to argue, but then I just let him be. Remembering what we were talking about in the first place, I blushed slightly, before turning to look at him again. "Look, Kano. Whoever I like doesn't concern you, okay? You may be my best friend and all, and best friends are supposed to tell each other the truth, but there are some things that you shouldn't poke around until I'm comfortable to tell you at the right time. I'll definitely tell you at the right time, I promise."

I was worried I might have angered Kano after saying that, but it seemed that he took it well and was currently showing a smile. "I... understand. I'm just worried, that's all. You're like―like a sister to me. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to my sister."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Kano. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have wasted food to clean up."

I laughed, before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Thing was, I didn't notice how tight Kano's grip on the couch pillow was. Moreover, his red eyes were covered because of his smiling face.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with my buddies at school, as usual. This time though, I had the weirdest feeling of being followed around. Of course, I had my friends who were following me, but it felt as if someone's pair of eyes were glued to my back, and it was definitely a weird feeling. I tried to shrug it off until the end of our outing.

I was about to go home on my own, when a close friend of mine asked if I could come over to his house to help him with the recent homework. Not really the kind to leave a friend behind like that, I agreed to help him. His house was just a few blocks from mine, so there was definitely no problem. The weird feeling on my back still hadn't gone away, and it was creeping me out. This caused me to walk a little closer to my friend than usual. Fortunately, the pair of eyes that had been following me that afternoon went away when I arrived at my friend's house.

I went home after a few hours, and thankfully the weird feeling didn't come back.

The next day was supposedly normal. What was weird was that I didn't see Kano at the base at all. I even asked the others about it; Kido said he went out early in the morning for an errand. I've been in the base since then. A few hours had passed. I've had arguments with Hibiya, barbecue-eating contests with Konoha, and weird conversations with Shintarou and Ene.

_'Jeez, how long does that idiot take to finish an errand?'_ I thought, eating ice cream as I sat on the couch. I turned the TV on, not really watching it. It was that time of day again. Usually, I would sit and eat on the couch, and then Kano would suddenly pop out of nowhere and we would talk endlessly. Honestly, I was getting lonely without him around. I sighed as I watched the news talk about some murder case, and it only took me a matter of time before I finished the ice cream at hand.

I was set to visit my friend from last night, since we weren't finished with his homework. He didn't come at the outing that afternoon, so I assumed he was working hard on the notes I gave him last night. It was nearly dark when I arrived at his house. Thankfully, the weird feeling from yesterday seemed to have gone, so there were no worries of a stalker that day. I knocked.

No one answered.

I tried turning the doorknob, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. Although I was confused, I went inside. What greeted me was the smell of rotten goods and rusty iron. What the hell? I just left yesterday, and now his place had gone to be a total wreck without me? I laughed silently to myself. But since the smell was overbearing, I pinched my nose and began to walk towards his room.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I kept calling out for him or any of his relatives. I walked through the corridor where the door to his room was situated, and I couldn't help but notice that the foul smell was getting stronger.

Suddenly, I slowed down. I could see the door to his room by the end of the corridor, and it was opened slightly. I stopped. There was something off. But nonetheless, determined to get everything done with, I picked up my pace and grabbed the door knob, opening it.

"Hey, I brought―"

Eyes wide, mouth agasp, and feet trembling, I dropped the notes I was holding to the ground. All I could see was red. His body―his _corpse_ was there on the ground. Stabs. Lots of stabs. I felt my feet about give in, but I tried my best to step back slowly. Blood was splattered all around. I resisted the urge to puke my lunch.

The smell of rotting flesh. The smell of dried blood. I could feel tears forming at the corner of my eyes. A friend―my _friend_ was _dead_, right in front of me. I... I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even scream from this horrible scene before my eyes.

That's when I noticed that the blood splattered all over the wall weren't just splatters. They were words. My eyes widened more upon the realization. Those weren't just words. _My name_ was written all over the wall with blood. Why... Why? Why did it have to be me? I noticed that there were more words formed all over the room. I just... _cried_. Damn it.

_I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you  
I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you  
I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you  
I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth I love you  
I love you It's the truth I love you It's the truth_ _I love you It's the truth_ _I love you It's the truth_ _I love you It's the truth_ _I love you It's the truth_ _I love you It's the truth_ _I love you_

My back hit the wall as I let myself out of the room, tears streaming down the side of my face. I cradled myself as I tried to pry my eyes out of that horrid room. I... What do I do? Call the police? Call an ambulance? _What_?

"Hey, I was worried,"

A voice shocked me and almost gave me a heart attack. I abruptly turned to the side, and saw none other than Kano Shuuya himself. He was drenched in _red_. My lips quivered as I backed away, but I knew it was useless since the corridor had a dead end. I couldn't form any coherent sentences, and all I could sputter out were gibberish. I kept on stammering. He was smiling as if there was no bloodstained room at the side. Smiling as if he wasn't covered in _blood_.

Finally, my back met the wall. He showed a knowing face as if he just noticed my terrified state. "Ah~! I was helping Seto with his work today. You know, his painting job. Don't worry, it's just red paint." He grinned, holding out a hand to me. "Now, come here. And then, smile for me, will you? That expression doesn't suit you at all~!"

What... What was wrong with him? Can't he smell that awful... Doesn't he even notice that there's a dead body right there? He―He can't be... That's just _sick._ Too... Too much. This was too much. How does he even know this place...? Suspicious. Too suspicious. I...

"K-Kano..." I finally managed to call his name. He seemed a bit surprised. I hadn't even made any attempt to take his hand. "I... There's..." I shakily pointed towards that room, which actually made his expression harden. "My... He's..."

_BAM!_

A hand slammed at the wall just beside my face, immediately silencing me out of fear. I was looking up at Kano's gleaming red eyes. I tried to look away as I felt myself crying, not knowing what else to do. He had such a dark expression; I didn't know if he wanted to kill me, _too._ I was scared, darn it. A murderer was right in front of me, and I decided to keep quiet to not upset him further. My legs were at their limit, and my whole body was trembling as I leaned on the wall.

His other hand shot up to cup my face, forcing me to face him. My vision was blurred because of my endless tears, but I could hear what he was mumbling to me.

"Ah, you saw it, didn't you? In that room? It's really the truth, you know. I love you. I really do. Back then, when I suddenly said that to you, and I said it was a joke, that was a lie. And yesterday? When I said you were like a sister to me? That was a lie, too. But it was true that I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I won't let anyone touch you. Ever. Because I love you, that's why."

I sobbed. Who was this person? This... This wasn't the best friend I knew for months. The best friend I would always talk to everyday. The best friend that always made me angry, but then make me happy, too. The best friend that tricked me into joining their gang. The best friend that didn't make me feel alone. The... The best friend I loved.

"You might not believe me because I'm such a liar..." Kano smirked darkly, before suddenly hugging me. I didn't make any move of hugging back; I didn't want to aggravate him. I just stood there, trembling, crying, letting this _person_ do what he wanted. "But I'll make you believe. I'll make you believe my lies, my truths, everything."

I cried. He cried.

He shed tears with a dark expression on his face. A face that said that he would never let go of me no matter what happened. He continued hugging me. This Kano Shuuya before me wasn't the Kano Shuuya I knew. This person was a murderer. He killed a precious friend of mine. Damn... it.

I shed tears because I lost someone important to me. Someone so important―A very valuable person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I cried because I wasn't able to keep my promise to him. I promised to tell him who I liked. I... wasn't able to tell him. The right time was too late.

.

.

.

.

"I'll do anything. Even if I have to be a complete monster for you."

.

* * *

***~The End~***

* * *

**.**

**MitsukiAS: *drools* Kano...Oh gosh Kano...Even though I made the scenario...I love you Kano! *hugs a nonexistent Kano plushie*He is so awesome! Ah...Kano...*daydreams* Oh Kano you badass yandere dude...You killed the friend...Oh Kanoooo! 3 AAAAAAH! ARRRGGGHH! *fangirls in a corner***

**. **

**_Rickycool: And there goes the monster. I'm the only sane person in our partnership, so I apologize on her behalf. XD Anyway~! Thank you for reading, and a review is much appreciated! (P.S. Don't ever tell the monster, or else she'll realize that by calling her a monster, I'm practically putting her beside Kano, the lying monster. XD)_  
**

**.**

**MitsukiAS: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you look forward to the others as well! *smiles and continues to hug the nonexistent Kano plushie* I hope I can meet the Mekakushi Dan..! XDD **


	2. Seto Kousuke

**MitsukiAS: ****Sorry everyone for delaying the chapter of Seto. I just didn't know what to say XDD I'm just so so so sorry! *bows down* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy Seto's yandere-ness! Both of us enjoyed writing and reading it so I hope you enjoy it as much as we did! Seto is so fun to make into a yandere! Everyone in kagepro is so fun to make into a yandere XDD It's just so...awesome! Making an innocent, cute guy into a psychotic person..is fun...*w* I'm sorry! It's just really fun!**

**. **

**_Rickycool: Ah. Who let the monster out? XD Anyways~ Kousuke's story was fun to write, so I hope you guys like it, too. The monstrosity above is the one at fault for delaying Kousuke's one-shot. Bakamono..._  
**

**.**

**MitsukiAS: ****Oh shut up Ricky! Your comments are so not epic enough as mine! *drinks soda and glares* Enjoy and don't forget to r & r! **  


**.**

* * *

***~v~***

***~Smiles, Tears, Misunderstandings...~***

***~v~***

* * *

_"That's why, you'll have to stay with me, okay?"_

* * *

_._

Seto Kousuke was a nice guy.

I first met him when I was working part-time as a newspaper delivery girl. I was just a sixteen year old girl, and I needed a couple of cash for my savings. We coincidentally met while working. He was such a kind and carefree guy, so it was fun working with him. We met up a lot of times after that. We'd think that we would never see each other again after one would leave a job, but then, we would suddenly meet each other while looking for another job.

We became friends and co-workers.

In the end, he took me to meet with his other friends called the 'Mekakushi-dan'. It was just supposed to be a friendly visit. _Supposed_. Suddenly, a blonde guy by the name of Kano Shuuya came up to me and started explaining stuff about their group. The others looked exasperated as he explained, but unknowingly, I just listened to him. And then their leader, Kido Tsubomi, came up to us, saying that I'd have to join their gang since the idiot just carelessly told me about their 'secret'.

Of course, it was scary at first. But then, I knew Seto, so it was a cinch warming up to the other members. I would work in the morning, spend the afternoon with the group, and rest at home in the evening. I was a busy girl, and apparently, Seto was, too. We always spent time together in the morning while working.

His smile never ceased to make me smile. He had that carefree atmosphere around him, which was contradictory to his lifestyle because he was always working everyday. Earning money to keep their group financially stable. Determined, I also began to work for the group, too. This pleased Seto very much. We soon became such close friends.

He even once told me to stop calling him by his last name, and start calling him, 'Kousuke'.

"C'mon, say it. Kou-su-ke. It's easy!" he grinned, while we tended to the puppies in a pet store in the shopping center. I just sighed at his attitude while I was grooming a terrier.

"But that'd be too weird!" I exclaimed as I stuck my tongue out. "You're childhood friends with Kido and Kano, and they call you by your last name. If I started calling you 'Kousuke' out of the blue, I'd feel weird."

The black haired just laughed. I let out an exasperated sigh as I smiled, letting the terrier back into its cage. I turned to face the workaholic. He just grinned like always, rubbing the back of his head. His green hood fell back, exposing his side-clipped hair. I chuckled at the sight of the clips.

"It's not going to be weird! I promise! Look, I'll even help you out―" He was in the middle of talking when he noticed I was laughing. "Hey~! What's so funny?"

I pointed to the side of my head. "You always have clips in your hair. What's that about?"

He laughed his usual carefree laugh. "It's to keep excess hair out of my eyes. They can be distracting when I work, you know?" He grinned. He suddenly removed one of the clips, letting a bit of his hair fall back to place. He unexpectedly clipped a part of my hair to the side, making me blush slightly. "Here, I'll give one to you. Think of it as a token of our friendship! We'll be friends no matter what."

I lightly touched the clip, before smiling and looking up at him. He was, of course, taller than me, so I literally had to look up at him whenever we're talking. I stammered a bit, making the carefree lad shoot a confused look.

"K-Kou... suke?" I muttered, a bit embarrassed from addressing him with his first name. He was a bit surprised. "That was okay, right? I... didn't mispronounce or anything?"

He seemed to blush slightly, but it was quickly covered up by his beaming grin. "Yes! Now, you have to call me like that from now on, okay?"

"Hehe, okay. Kousuke."

We smiled at each other, before continuing on with our duties in the pet store. A couple of hours have passed, and I was done for the morning. Seto―_Kousuke_ still had work to do, since he had a lot of part-time jobs. I was set to be in the base, but I decided to do a little detour and walk Kousuke to his next job first. He was more than glad to accept the offer.

"You know, Kousuke," I suddenly called out to him. He turned to me with the usual smile. I smiled back. "You're a really nice guy. You're so gentle, so kind, so caring, so reliable, and so carefree."

The said green hooded lad was blushing from the compliments he was getting, and was rubbing his cheek. I smiled and then patted his head. It was weird because he was taller than me, so I had to extend my arm to reach the top of his head, but the gesture seemed to surprise him.

"I really like Kousuke, so you'll stay with me, right?" I seemingly asked, holding out my hand for a handshake. With this, we would be the best of friends. I thought happily as the entire affair seemed to surprise him.

His face was really red, and I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from the strain of working too much. "I... like you, too. So, of course, I'll stay with you! Forever, if you want!" He grinned.

With a renewed smile, he held my hand firmly, and we shook hands. I didn't even realize that the two of us were thinking different thoughts then...

The next few weeks were pretty normal. Except for the fact that Kousuke and I had gotten real closer than usual. He hugged me more than usual, although I always gave back every hug he gave me. He even kissed me a couple of times. On the cheek, sometimes on the forehead. And I'd just return it with the same kiss and a smile, laughing at how red his face would become if I did. And I didn't know how he did it, but he actually became more energetic and reliable.

Really. That guy never ceased to make me smile.

We'd even sleep on the same bed. Of course, Kousuke knew that it was against base rules for the boys to sleep on the same bed with the girls, also vice versa, but he would always reason that I rarely sleep over at the base, and he'd want to make every second count. His reasoning was so cute, I'd actually let him sleep with me.

Of course, as expected, in that few weeks' time, Kano's endless teasing mostly targeted about how Kousuke and I acted like a couple. I'd just beat him off with a red face, while Kousuke would just laugh it off with a carefree-like comment. He was definitely annoying, but there would be times when Kano's teasing was just too much to bear and it wasn't amusing anymore, and then Kousuke would suddenly turn into a different person and suddenly talk back at his childhood friend. This greatly worried me.

"Kano, stop it! Can't you see that she's had enough already?" Kousuke suddenly snapped at the blonde. The ones in the room, who were Kido, Kano, and I, looked surprised. "Would you stop it with the teasing? It's alright if it's just me; don't bother her so much! She's already working so much, you don't have to―"

"Whoa, hey, Kousuke," I pulled at the hem of his sleeve. This was seriously worrisome. "Calm down! It's not like he's gonna punch me or anything. 'Sides, this is Kano who you're talking to."

"But―!" He was about to retort, when he realized his own fault. He suddenly exploded, and upon realizing this, he showed an apologetic smile to his childhood friends. "Ah. S-Sorry about that, you guys. Especially to you, Kano. I didn't know what came over me."

Kano, who was surprised before, suddenly smiled, as if telling his friend that it was okay. "Ara~! It's okay, Seto. I'm sorry for teasing too much. Mostly, to you," he turned to me, which I just responded with a reassuring smile. "Anyway, now that that's settled, let's eat dinner~!"

Kido just sighed at the two's antics, before going to the dining room herself. I merely stood there, noticing that Kousuke had developed the habit of being protective of me. I nibbled on my bottom lip. I had to take care of this. I was becoming dependent on him, too. At this point, we might have trouble if ever we were suddenly separated with each other.

I slept over at the base that night. As expected, Kousuke sneaked inside my room and laid beside me. I sighed, my back facing him.

"You know it's against the rules." I plainly said. I always greeted him with that whenever he came inside my room. I heard him faintly laugh.

"Yeah, of course. But you already know why~!" he grinned, although I couldn't see. I just smiled, turning to face him in his pajamas. He was leaning his head on his hand, that carefree grin plastered on his face. He wasn't wearing his clips.

"Hey, Kousuke," I suddenly called, a bit of a frown on my face. He noticed and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm taking a day off tomorrow. I'll be spending it with a friend back at school." I notified.

He nodded, encouraging me to go on. I rubbed my cheek. "I'll be gone for the day, so take care, will you? Don't overwork yourself just because I'm not with you. And don't be too worried. We're just gonna hang out in the shopping center."

Most of our jobs were in the shopping center, so I was implying him that I would always be nearby wherever and whenever he was working. Kousuke just grinned, before kissing me on the forehead. That caught me off-guard, making me blush a bit. He laughed at the sight of my face. Knitting my eyebrows, I held his shoulder, before returning the kiss with another kiss on his forehead. As always, his face heated up. It was my turn to laugh.

We slept normally for the rest of the night. The next morning, when I woke up, I noticed that Kousuke was gone. I looked at the nearby clock and found out that it was around nine in the morning. That was expected. Back at home, I had an alarm clock, and when I slept here at the base, Kousuke would wake me up. That guy was always an early bird. So, since I told him I was taking a day off, he didn't wake me up.

I left around noon to meet up with my friend in the shopping center. He was a close friend of mine, but annoying and too irritable. It was spring break, and his other friends were busy. He wanted to go out, and I couldn't reject his offer just like that. He would just pester me anyway if I did. We mostly ate and played in the arcades, talking and having fun. A normal hang out.

What I didn't notice was a flower shop at the side, and a pair of red eyes narrowed at my friend and I.

I went home and slept till morning. My normal routine was back in order, so I woke up early via alarm clock, and then left the house for my newspaper delivery job. I hoped to meet Kousuke that morning. I saw him waiting at the newspaper publishing house, and greeted him with a smile. Weirdly, he just stared at me, not even bothering to greet or even smile back. That was odd.

The rest of the morning was definitely strange. Kousuke wouldn't even talk to me unless it was related to work. He looked carefree and kind as usual, but when I would approach him, he would suddenly give the cold shoulder and ignore me. I was confused. But then, my simple mind just led me to believe that he was tired from work yesterday, and was probably having a bad day. I didn't bother him so much that morning.

I arrived at the base, leaving Kousuke to his other jobs. That afternoon went pretty normal. Hibiya and Momo's constant bickering was amusing, Konoha's brought-in barbecues were delicious, Ene was merciless on teasing Shintarou, and Kido and Kano's conversations filled the room. Mary was merely making paper flowers inside her room. Yeah, normal.

I wasn't able to meet Kousuke back at the base when he got home, since I was set to visit my friend from yesterday. He invited me to eat dinner with his family, as thanks for accompanying him. He knew I liked free food, so I couldn't reject. It would be too rude to his family anyway. I was happily walking towards his place, when I noticed a four-legged animal following me.

It was a puppy. I smiled and went to pet it. Surprisingly, it didn't flinch or bite back. I reached into my bag and pulled out some leftover bread, giving a small chunk to the canine. It ate, and I went on to continue walking. Shortly after, a cat appeared before me. I stopped as it began to brush its fur on my leg. Weird, I didn't know stray cats were this friendly. I bent down and patted the cat before continuing on.

As I walked, I kept on running into animals. There were even birds flying up to me, a couple of mice that almost made me scream, and some stray dogs. The snacks in my bag had already been devoured by the little creatures. Maybe Kousuke was rubbing off on me, since he was always such an animal lover. He always had animals around him before, during, and after work. Maybe his scent was lingering on my clothes, and the animals thought I was him.

I silently laughed at my own weird deduction. I noticed that my friend's house was now just a block away, and when I turn after passing the nearby alley, I would―

I was suddenly pulled into the alley. I was about to scream for help, when a hand shot up to cover my mouth. My shouts were muffled by the hand. My back hit the wall hard, and I groaned under the pursuer's hand. His other hand was pinning one of my hands on the wall. I glared at the supposed pursuer, when my eyes widened at the sight of Seto Kousuke's face. His brown eyes were narrowed, and he had such a dark look on his face. As if I had done something ultimately unforgivable.

I was about to ask him what he was doing to me, when I stupidly realized he was still covering my mouth. He suddenly leaned closer, our foreheads barely touching.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly. Heck, I should be the one asking him that. He removed his hand from my mouth, but then he held my bottom jaw, so that I couldn't look away from him. "You're spending too much time with _that guy_. You already have me; why do you have to be with _him_?"

His voice was filled with venom, I could notice. Especially when he mentioned my friend. I was trying my best to not let my feet give in at his stare, while forcing myself to respond to him. It was hard speaking since he was caressing my face too roughly. "I... What are you..."

His grip on my neck and wrist suddenly tightened, and I couldn't help but choke. "I'm asking if you're cheating on me!" He shouted in rage, his once gentle eyes burning with fury.

Tears were forming on the corner of my eyes from the pain, but also from the fear of Kousuke's sudden personality change. I held his wrist as I tried to pull his hand away from my neck, but his strength was far superior compared to mine. In the midst of all that, I showed a confused look. "I... don't know... what... you're talking... about..."

Noticing my pain, he loosened his grip, but it remained firm. For a moment, he looked startled, backing away a bit, but it quickly changed into a raged expression. "_You_... How could you? After all these months together, you suddenly think as if it was _nothing_? Is that what you think of our relationship? As if it was just _a lie_?"

I was definitely confused and scared. I wasn't used to Kousuke shouting at me like this. He _never_ shouted at me before. Moreover, I've never seen him _this_ angry. I cried. My vision was blurring, but I could definitely still see his darkened face. "You know how I _hate_ lies."

I whimpered, before opening my mouth to speak. "We... were never lovers in the first place...!" I hacked a bit, before biting my bottom lip down. So, that's what he'd been thinking all this time. He... He thought we were a couple, and that's why he suddenly became so intimate. I... I was _stupid_ to not see that. This...

I felt a pang of pain in my chest as I saw Kousuke's face. He looked so disdained and unfocused, and tears suddenly trailed down his cheeks. I... wanted to comfort him. I let go of his wrist and, with my trembling hand, was about to caress his cheek, when he suddenly gritted his teeth and pressed down on my neck, making me cough and hack a couple of times. My outstretched hand held his long sleeve tightly from the sudden treatment, and I couldn't help but stay still.

He looked down at me, since he was taller, and I could see his gleaming red eyes. My eyes widened upon realization. I tried to struggle as I barely yelled at him to stop, but his grip didn't waver. "Don't... Stop! Get... Get out...! My mind..."

But he continued to look over me. Analyzing me. Reading my mind. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. That was all I could think of. He... He knew how much I would hate it when people invaded my personal space. He knew, and yet... Damn it! Stop it, Kousuke!

"So," he suddenly said, darkly. I flinched at the tone of his voice. His red eyes were both sad and enraged at the same time. "You never really thought of me that way. Not at all." Tears continued to flow from his eyes, as well as mine. I continued biting down my lip. "...But I did."

I sobbed. I didn't even bother struggling from his grip anymore. From the start, I knew it was useless, and it was just getting worse. He loosened his grip on my neck, making me sigh, but he held my bottom jaw as he forced me to stare at his crimson eyes.

"You'll never escape me―"

No...

"―I _know_ you―"

Stop it, Kousuke.

"―I know where you live―"

I know! Just, stop it!

"―I know where you go to everyday―"

I'm _with_ you everyday! Kousuke, get out of _my head_!

"―I know all your plans―"

Shut _up_, Kousuke!

"―I know what you're thinking―"

I... I know that, damn it! _Kousuke_!

"―You will _never_ escape."

I just cried. Everything was just scary. Kousuke was scary, and what he was doing to me was scary. His powers were scary. Everything... All of it... was _scary_. But...

Unexpectedly, he let go of my face. And then, he patted me. He showed that usual carefree grin on his face, and then laughed. His face was still stained with flowing tears.

"That's why, you'll have to stay with me, okay?"

..._This_ was the scariest.

.

.

.

He leaned closer to me.

.

.

.

His lips met mine.

.

.

.

Tears continued to flow.

.

* * *

***~The End~***

* * *

**.**

**Rickycool: Ahhh. Tears. I made Seto cry. XD To all SetoMary shippers, don't worry! I ship them, too! (Although they're not my OTP; KanoKido is mines! X3) I like Kousuke's story. Really. I don't know why, but I _really_ like it. XD Ahhh. Seto is just a really likable character. Maybe that's why. :3 Kousuke, you adorable, little (?) animal lover~!**

**.**

**_MitsukiAS: Eh...You made Kano cry as well you know =_= Okay I'm just gonna share this but my main OTP is...Shintarou x can! They are just so perfect with each other XDDD Oh gosh Shintarou I love you so much but I won't fangirl about you since it's Seto's turn to shine. I just noticed that they haven't showed Hanao, Seto's pet hamster, at all! I wanna see the little hamster. Oh yeah guys have you noticed that Shintarou has a pet in his room? Look at lost time memory and the manga you'll notice a cage in his room. I think he has a pet rabbit or something XDD Shintarou don't ignore your pet! Oh gosh going back to Seto Seto Setooo! SetoMary is fine with me as well but I'm just worried...What if they grow old..It'll look like pedophilia since...Mary ages slow and Seto...is a freaking grown up..But nevertheless I support them!_ **

**.**

**Rickycool: Ignore her, if you must. (Seriously. If you had actually read all of her rants, then I must respect you for your patience and tolerance.) The third one-shot is on its way~! Until then, dear readers!  
**


	3. Kisaragi Shintarou

**Rickycool: So, we meet again. ;) After more than a week of waiting, we finally decided to publish Shintarou's one-shot! Have fun, dear readers~!**

**.**

**_MitsukiAS: _**_**Oh my gosh dude you didn't tell me it was already here! The file! *glares* Eff man! Anyway, have you all listened to the previews of the songs!? OH MY GOSH SHOUNEN BRAVE...IT..WAS..AAAAAAA- and YUUKEI YESTERDAY..AND THE OTHER SONGS! THEY'RE ALL SO AWESOME! Jin you improved a lot. I wanna buy the limited edition album pack so much...Oh yeah, have fun reading this awesome chapter! By the way, I ship Shintarou x can! SHINTAROU X CAN! ===this is what happens when you spend too much time on tumblr..#Kagecrack**_

**. **

**Rickycool: Ah. Ignore the raving monster. Please. Anyways~ Here's Shintarou's one-shot, and please R&R~**

**.**

* * *

***~v~***

***~Regrets and Delusions~***

***~v~***

* * *

_"I'll protect you! Like I promised!"_

* * *

.

It was just supposed to be another normal day.

I would wake up late, eat, and then bathe. After that, I would surf the internet to my heart's content. A typical routine for a sixteen year old girl. Of course, since it was spring break, I could do that. I was a bit of a lazy-ass, so I didn't want to go out of the house unless necessary. But then, something _terrible_ happened. Well, my mouse _was_ pretty old, and it was to be expected, but I nearly cried when I found out it wasn't working anymore.

My parents refused to leave the house at that time, so I was forced to go out and buy a brand new mouse myself. I couldn't wait for another day since I could be really impatient. Besides, I couldn't survive without the internet for _that_ long. I went to a nearby mall and into the department store, and bought a new mouse.

That's when I met him.

He looked so frail and scared, as if he was a lost child looking for his parents in the middle of the mall. Although it was seriously weird to see a guy possibly a few years older than me looking like a wimp, I couldn't help but approach and ask what was wrong.

He turned to me as if his dam was about to collapse. His nose was reddish, and his eyes were gleaming with tears. I nearly stepped back from the sight. He sniffed, stammering, before speaking.

"Ah... I'm lost." he muttered shyly, his head down from embarrassment. I could have laughed if it weren't for his sorry state. "I... came here with my friends, but I somehow lost them."

I couldn't just leave him here; not after I took the initiative of speaking to him. I showed a nervous smile as I rubbed the back of my head. "Um, I could help you look for your friends, if you want?"

His crying face immediately changed into a beaming face with sparkling eyes. He grabbed my hand without consent and then bowed at me, making me blush from the attention we were getting because of his actions. I stammered as he kept on thanking me.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" he exclaimed, looking up at me with admiration. "I've been lost here for a while, and you're the only person who was nice enough to talk to this pathetic person! Thank you, nice girl!"

I could have hit his head right then, but it was too informal for two strangers to act like that, so I just tried to endure his annoying statements until he calmed down. When he did, we immediately proceeded to look for his friends. After a while, we found them back where we had started; in the department store. It seemed that they had gone to look for him, too, so it was like we were running around in circles.

I told them it was no problem taking care of their friend. I could have just walked away, pretend that nothing happened, and then I'd be back in my room with a new working mouse. But then, this awfully familiar orange haired girl wouldn't let me go, saying stuff that his brother was really bothersome and that she wanted to repay me. _'Just let me go, girl.'_ I irritably thought.

That's when it struck me. This _girl_ was the famous _Kisaragi Momo_! Just as I was about to exclaim it to the whole world, a hand gently covered my mouth, and I turned to see it was their blonde friend. He laughed as if it was normal for an idol to be here, and then said that it was better to discuss this matter in a private place.

We arrived at their supposed 'base', and the blonde guy, whom I learned was called by the name of Kano, began explaining. It seemed that they had strange eye abilities, a cyber girl as their sixth member, a famous idol as their fifth member, and that the wimp from the department store was her big brother. Radical.

This was just _great_. I could have left the base and acted like nothing happened, not wanting my current lifestyle to suddenly crumble. _Of course_, since I was so loved by fate, their leader, Kido, suddenly told me that I would have to join their group, now that I knew about their 'secret'. It was outrageous.

I didn't know them, they didn't know me, so _why_? Eventually, I gave in, since I couldn't oppose them because of their exasperating but reasonable reason. My daily schedule just got burned.

But actually, after a couple of days passed, with me hanging out a bit around them, I actually noticed that their members were mostly nice and particularly normal. Emphasize on the word _'mostly'_. Remember the wimp? I found out that his name was Kisaragi Shintarou, and that he was once a shut-in NEET. Considering that he was the first person I met (if you considered the me-comforting-an-eighteen-year-old-wimp scene as out first meeting) in the gang, I figured that we would be friends first.

What I didn't expect was the silent treatment and cold shoulder. He was a different person from when I first saw him as a wimp.

"Hey there, Shintarou," I greeted, sitting across the table where he sat. I smiled, in hopes of getting a conversation out of him. He seemed startled at first, but then frowned and looked down. His earphones were plugged in his ears. "So, uh, what are you doing?"

He didn't reply. I didn't know if he didn't hear me because of the earphones or he just purposely ignored me, but either way, it made me think that this guy was a cold bastard. I tried to coax out even a few words out of him, but I eventually felt stupid and left him be. It went that way for a few days, since I wasn't really the type to give up easily. I kept trying to converse to him, but it was always the same. He would rarely talk to me, and he was always giving me the cold shoulder. It was _irritating_.

I couldn't take it anymore and just removed his earphones without warning one day. He was about to yell at me, I could see from the look on his face, but I beat him to it.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked simply, though the annoyance was clearly implemented. My eyes were narrowed at him. We were sitting on the same table, seats across each other.

He was surprised by the question, but then looked down with a frown. "No reason."

I narrowed my eyes. I scoffed. "You talk to Ene a lot. You talk to your sister. You talk to the other members. Why not me, too?"

He grimaced as I started leaning closer. Seriously though, I was getting fed up from being ignored by that guy. He seemed to be depressed whenever I would approach him, leaving me confused to ponder whatever I had done to make him so sad and just start to ignore me like that. I thought it was just some stupid reason like he was shy because I saw his wimpy side, but I never expected something like _that_ as his reason.

"You remind me of a friend I had back in high school." he muttered. I leaned back on my chair, raising an eyebrow at him. I silently encouraged him to go on. "You're not _exactly_ like her, but there are similarities."

For a moment there, I thought he smiled, but it may have been just a twitch at the corner of his mouth. I stayed silent. "She always smiled, and even though I was cold to her, she never gave up on me and we soon became friends."

Okay, okay. I understood the similarities. But then... "So, _why_ are you refusing to talk to me anyway?" I felt a little guilty when he suddenly looked away with a grim look on his face.

"She died." he bluntly said. "Committed suicide."

Whoa. That was too straightforward.

I felt like a stupid idiot, carelessly butting into other people's business and personal lives. I rubbed the back of my head as I began to blush from embarrassment, realizing my faults and making him remember such a painful memory. "Ah... I'm sorry. I made you remember her."

There was silence for a moment, before I stammered to call his attention. He looked like he was about to cry, but regardless, he held it in and turned to me with a straight face. The way his eyes gleamed though, made it obvious that there were tears in his eyes.

"You know," I started. "I may not be your past friend, but I can still be your friend. As me, of course." I smiled. He showed a look of surprise. "If it'd make you feel better, then I promise that I'll never leave you. The others won't, too."

Suddenly, he actually smiled. I was surprised myself, but I just smiled back, happy that he wasn't being all cold to me anymore. "I'd... like that. I'm sorry for being so cold to you. I just thought that since you were a bit like her, maybe it would happen again. I don't want that to happen again. I―"

"I promised already, didn't I?" I interrupted him, showing a knowing look. I then went and grabbed his hand, and coiled our pinky fingers together. "Look, we'll even pinky swear. Then, I pinky swear never, ever to leave Shintarou. See? Now, you don't have to worry."

I grinned, before letting out a hearty laugh. He just stared at our linked fingers, before smiling and looking up to me with the cutest smile I ever saw. I admit I actually blushed a little.

"Then, I pinky swear to never let anything happen to you. I'll always be by your side, and I'll always protect you." he declared. I was startled at his sudden change of tone, but then I grinned, laughing as our friendship was established.

We became the best of friends. Shintarou was actually a nicer person than I thought, and, as expected of a NEET, was quite addicted to the internet. Since we had a lot of similarities, especially in our likes and dislikes, we would converse for hours, and even watch a couple of anime or read some manga together. At rare times, Mary would join us.

Shintarou was easy and fun to tease, too. With Ene's endless supply of teasing material for her master, I could easily make an essay about his embarrassing moments in life. He was like a wimpy big brother to me. I was even treating Momo (I still can't believe I could just _talk_ to her everyday, let alone address her by her first name) as if she was a sister of mine. Ene was an awesome cyber girl. 'Nuff said.

Usually, in my normal day-to-day routine, I'd wake up at around nine, and then go to the base immediately. I'd stay there until late in the afternoon, and then Shintarou would walk me back home. And at home, I'd surf the internet as my 'alone time'. My friends from school were busy with their own vacations, so it was mostly me, the gang, and the internet.

One day though, a friend of mine called me and asked me to accompany him in the shopping center. I wasn't that busy, so I agreed. Unexpectedly, Shintarou came up to me shortly after. He had a kind of embarrassed face as he held his arm shyly.

"Um, are you free today?" he asked. It was obvious that he had some plans for us, but sadly, I was going to meet up with a friend today. I showed an apologetic smile.

"Oh, wrong timing, Shintarou. I'll be meeting with a friend today." I laughed nervously. I was preparing to leave the base, too. He looked disappointed, but he just covered it up with a smile.

"Oh, well. Then tomorrow, okay? Be careful then." he smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks. I'll be off then."

With that, I left the base. He watched me from the distance, his brown eyes following my figure as I walked towards the shopping center. I didn't know that he was actually planning to follow me then...

I met with my friend in the center. It seemed that he wanted to buy something, but he didn't want to spend the rest of the outing alone, and since I wasn't busy, he called me. He bought what he needed to buy, we ate, we played a bit, and we talked. During those times, I would find myself glancing behind me, as if I was expecting to find someone stalking me. It was strange, but the feeling didn't last long.

We soon parted ways, and I immediately went home.

The next morning, I received a text message from Shintarou when I woke up. _'Meet me at the warehouse near my old school.',_ it read. I found it weird since he didn't include the time, but I was wondering why not just meet up in the base as always. I messaged him back with a couple of questions, but he never replied. Noticing that the message was just recent, I began to quicken my pace, thinking that he might have been waiting for me for too long.

I left the house and quickly made my way to the warehouse he talked about. He showed me where his old school was once, so I knew where it was. Thankfully, the warehouse was just right beside it. I entered the vicinity of the warehouse, thinking maybe Shintarou was waiting for me somewhere outside. But then, knowing that that guy never really like staying outside, I opened the doors of the warehouse, thinking that maybe he was resting inside or something. I looked inside and saw that it was practically empty.

I was getting confused. Maybe I was a little too early. I sighed, and then made my way inside the warehouse. I looked for any possible items that were interesting, when the sound of the door closing nearly made me jump. The sudden darkening of the once lit-up space of the warehouse scared me out of my wits. I ran to the doors, and tried to open it. It was locked.

My heart was beating fast. Did the owner see that the warehouse was open and suddenly decided to lock it up since it wasn't being used? With that thought in my mind, I was about to scream for help, when arms suddenly emerged from behind and enveloped me in an embrace. I was about to scream, but a hand had covered my mouth before I could even squeak for help.

I was clearly panicking inside. I was just locked up inside a warehouse, with a possible molester hugging me from behind. I could have been hyperventilating, when the pursuer suddenly whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"Ah... The warehouse is locked from the inside." Kisaragi Shintarou's voice brushed over my ear. I trembled a bit at the feeling. "And only I have the key."

I reacted, but his grip on me was firm and strong. I whimpered as he continued to hug me tightly. "I'll never let you go. I won't break my promises ever again. I won't let what happened to Ayano to happen to you."

Shintarou was acting crazy, and it was freaking me out. He just locked us inside the warehouse, and I couldn't break free from his death hug. The way he talked over my ear was weird, too. What was wrong with him? Did he just... snap?

He suddenly snickered, and then laughed as if he _really_ had gone crazy. "I'll protect you! Like I promised!"

"And then you'll never leave me, like _you _promised." I flinched.

He suddenly leaned closer, as if encasing me with his fairly larger body. He let his head rest on my shoulder, his breath brushing over my neck. I shivered at the feeling. His grip on me was still firm, but it was gentle as he hugged me tighter. I couldn't do anything but stand still, hoping that he wouldn't suddenly assault me.

"I won't let another person I love die." he muttered. "I'll protect you. I'll protect you. I'll protect you."

I felt my shoulder getting wet and cold. His tears were staining my clothes, but I didn't care. I let my own tears fall down my cheeks. I knew, deep inside me, that he was still hurt. Hurt from the death of that person. And that he was only treating me as a replacement for her. To try and right what he had done wrong, and to do what he hadn't been able to do before when she was still here.

I sobbed harder as the truth weighed on me like an anchor. He didn't love me for who I was; he only loved me because I seemed to be the _'new'_ Ayano. I cried, the truth being harshly painful. His tears also continued to flow, but his face held a dark expression, as if determined that what he was doing was absolutely right. He continued muttering words I couldn't understand as he leaned on my shoulder.

.

.

.

_"I love you, Ayano."_

.

.

.

"I'll protect you no matter what. Even if I have to lock you out from the rest of the world."

.

* * *

***~The End~***

* * *

**.**

**MitsukiAS: SHINTAROU-SAMA! You are such my fave character! HIKIKIMORI OTAKU NEETS FOREVA! AAAAAAAH- I feel bad for shippin him with a can though...I also ship ShinAya people so don't worry! I'm sane...Kind of...I guess... I ship KanoKido and SetoMary but I feel bad for Seto Mary...I just wish that they will age slowly..One day..ONE DAY..WHEN THEY OVERUSE THEIR POWERS..THEY WILL COME TO REALIZE THAT THEY ARE SLOWLY - Okay that's enough. ^w^ *drinks a cup of Dr. Pepper***

**.**

**_Rickycool: ...She is not sane, I tell you. Now, you people feel what I have to put up with everyday. (Only through e-mail though. XD) Anyway, Shintarou's was fairly short, I dunno why. No blood though, but tears, definitely. ;P You may now proceed to review, if you want._  
**

**.**

**MitsukiAS: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please r & r! See you next time! (This isn't some kind of TV show...) **


End file.
